Breaking Point
by XxThe.Fluffy.HarexX
Summary: Two wolves rebel against their clan and try their best to find a way out.


Long ago, two races of wolves lived upon the world. The first wolf, was an arctic wolf. Fluffy, keeps its grip, and doesn't go down without a fresh, clean, fight. The second type of wolf, is the classic wolf that you would usually see in the wild. They're usually skinny, also keeps its grip, and doesn't go down without a dirty, bloody, battle. In the arctic, there are seven clans. Moon Clan, Death Clan, Sky Clan, Blue Clan, Night Clan, Day Clan, and Cloud Clan. But there was one clan that was sacred. This clan was called Whisper Clan. They were unheard of. And only few have seen them. This clan was so sacred because every warrior that leaves the clan seems to be never seen again. The wolves that came back to search for them always had blood on their cloaks. But in this specific clan were two wolves. Remember what I said about the wolves in the beginning? The different types of wolves? Well, in fact, there were two wolves of those two species. One was named Unicorn, an arctic wolf in the making of becoming a warrior for the clan. The other, was the not an arctic wolf, but just a normal wolf. Her name, was Jurrnee. Jurrnee was in the making of becoming a clan leader. Unicorn was very sweet, but at times like this, she had to keep quiet. Jurrnee was stern, kept to herself, and was very graceful when she was in battles. But before we begin, there is one wolf that was not the nicest. He used to date Jurrnee, and after they broke up, he renamed himself after Jurrnee. So he named himself XxJurrneexX. A.K.A., Jurrnee four, or four x. But one day, a guard came up and hit Unicorn (keep in mind that this clan was very abusive, especially towards Jurrnee and Unicorn). Jurrnee saw and went up to the guard. "Hey, keep your paws to your own body. She's not a toy you know." Jurrnee growled. Unicorn, cheek bleeding, was wide eyed. The guard snarled and ran off to the clan leader. The leader ordered Jurrnee to get in the tent as soon as possible. The guards grabbed Jurrnee and took her into the tent. "Now Jurrnee, I had quite a laugh when I heard _you_ hit a guard." The leader clan chortled.

"Yeah you got a problem with that? I mean, they _are_ just guards." Jurrnee responded.

"You don't get it do you?" Said the leader.

"I-"

" _I was the one who made this clan! And I do not want you to act like a human, I want you to act like a wolf!"_ The leader boomed.

Unicorn was eavesdropping the whole time. She had never seen a wolf getting kicked out of the clan. " _You are banned from the clan! Now get out of my sight!"_

"Oh, why _yes_ your majesty." Jurrnee said sarcastically.

"And get that other wolf out too." The leader whispered to a guard nearby.

Jurrnee packed meat, leaves, sticks and her sword.

"Stupid guard. Stupid leader."

"Hey, um, that was pretty cool what you did back there." Unicorn exclaimed.

"It was nothing. Everyone deserves a chance. No matter how shitty they may be."

"That's not was I meant. I mean, you were pretty, um…"

"What? What was I?"

"Cute…" Unicorn blushed.

"What?! I am not cute."

"No, no, cute in a… a…"

"Whatever…" Jurrnee grumped.

Three days later, Jurrnee and Unicorn began to grow a friendship, a strong friendship, but these differences they had between each other made Jurrnee blush a little more every time she thought about it. "So um," Unicorn began as she chewed her food.

"Since we have no one to tell us what to do, should we make our _own_ clan?"

"Hmmmm…well, it's not that I don't agree, but I _do_ like the muffins that you made back at the clan, so why not?" Jurrnee exclaimed.

Four weeks later, the clan was going well, but one day, a new wolf came. "Uh, hi." Said the wolf in a gurgly voice. "I'm *couch couch* here to join the clan."

"Ok, so what were the problems with the other clans?" Jurrnee asked.

"Well um...ya know…"

"I guess you can stay here…" Unicorn replied unsure.

Jurrnee whispered to Unicron: "That guy was weird. He kinda reminds me of Jurrnee four. He was the worst boyfriend _ever_."

The wolf that was just excepted was Jurrnee four in fact, and he did not like this one bit.

Soon, the clan was over, and the recruits soon left the clan with safe keepings from Jurrnee and Unicorn. Jurrnee and Unicorn owned a house together, and lived a very happy life in that house.-Until- Until one day Jurrnee and Unicorn were going for their daily stroll. But in the bushes they heard a low growl. Out jumped Jurrnee four with a weird blueish, violet berry. Jurrnee four kissed Jurrnee on the lips. All of a sudden, Jurrnee four ran off and Jurrnee attacked Unicorn. Jurrnee struck at Unicorn. Unicorn tried to stop Jurrnee with her parasol, but Jurrnee kept striking. Soon enough, Jurrnee made Unicorn pass out. Unicorn lay there with blood on her parasol, fur, and her abdomen. Jurrnee went into town terrorizing other animals. When Jurrnee snapped out of the phase, she look at her drenched paws. "What happened here?" She asked herself. "I can tell you exactly what happened." Jurrnee four was holding Unicorn by her stomach. " _Let her go!_ " Jurrnee roared.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk. That's not how it works. If you want her back, come get her from me."


End file.
